House Competition
| seasonsappeared= Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash 2010 Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited Pinoy Big Brother: Otso }}A is a competition that occurs when there are two houses with two separate groups of contestants. The two houses would compete for a certain powerful advantage in the game. This competition notably appears in Pinoy Big Brother seasons which features two groups of people living in two separate residential areas The competition first appeared in the franchise during Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up and was subsequently used on the two succeeding seasons; Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash 2010 and Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited. Although the nature of the challenge appeared in Double Up and in Teen Clash, it wasn't until Unlimited that its name was officially introduced. For each season that it appeared, the competition was used for different purposes. Season Appearances History Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up Food Budget Competition The competition between two houses first appeared in Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up, the first season in Pinoy Big Brother that featured two separate houses with two separate groups of housemates. In this season, the competitions between two houses revolve around their weekly tasks where the winning house would receive a full grocery budget while the losing team would receive nothing and must deal with the daily staples. Aside from food budgets, the winning team would also have the power to automatically nominate a housemate from the losing house. Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash 2010 Team Pinoy vs. Team Teenternationals With the season adapting its civilian counterpart, Double Up's "two houses" twist, it also featured a clash between two houses. Initially, the two groups of teen housemates were divided by their social status; well-to-do in the Apartment versus underprivileged housemates in Villa. They competed for weekly tasks until the two groups merged to form "Team Pinoy" on Day 23. After the team merge, a new group of foreign-born Filipinos called "Teenternationals" entered the recently vacated Apartment. Since the arrival of the Teenternationals, the "Team Pinoy" and "Team Teenternationals" began competing through a series of tasks, to grab their rightful place in the Big Night. For every challenge, there would be one Big Four slot at stake and the winning team would automatically get a Big Four slot reservation. This resulted to the Team Pinoy Housemates getting only one slot with the Teenternational Housemates getting three slots to the Big Night. This changed when the Pinoy Housemates's victory in the Big Jump Challenge gave them two more additional slots, making the number of members from both teams to reach the finals even. Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited Kontra Battles The House Competition in Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited, called as "Kontra Battles" was the first and so far, the only house competition that involved a pot money. For ten weeks, the two remaining houses; "Industrial House" and "Luxury House" competed in weekly competitions with PHP150,000 at stake in each. They two teams were formed; "Team Wayuk" for the Industrial House residents and "Team High Voltage" for the Luxury House residents. At the end of ten weeks, the cash accumulated by each team would be shared among the final five housemates of each house/team. The teams would also compete in "mini-battles" wherein the winning team would be given minor rewards. Pinoy Big Brother 8 The competition was brought back and adapted to Pinoy Big Brother 8's unique game play. The season featured two groups of contestants; "Official Housemates" in the Big Brother House and "Star Dreamers" in Camp Star Hunt. For every batch of the multi-part season, the Housemates and the Star Dreamers would be clashing against each other to fight their place in the Big Brother House as an Official Housemate. The competition usually occurred during the Final Housemate Selection at the Camp Star Hunt. Batch 1: Decemversus Challenge On the first batch, the Teen Housemates competed against the Teen Star Dreamers of Camp Star Hunt to fight their place in the Big Brother House. They competed in a battle called Decemversus Challenge. If the Star Dreamers win, two of them would be able to cross-over as official housemates, but that would mean two official housemates would have to be evicted in a Double Eviction to gain two slots in the Big Brother House. If the Official Housemates win, there would be no double eviction and only one star dreamer would cross-over for the last time in their batch. Batch 2: Pinoy Big Battle The second batch had a competition called "Pinoy Big Battle". It was competition between Adult Official Housemates and Adult Star Dreamers where in if Camp Star Hunt wins the challenge, the remaining Star Dreamers would still have one final chance to cross-over to the Big Brother House and their victory would make all Official Housemates nominated for eviction. However, if the Official Housemates win the challenge, there would be no eviction and no more cross-overs would occur. The Pinoy Big Battle put the two teams in a week of intense military training and challenges in order to win. List of House Competitions Trivia Category:Twists Category:Competitions Category:Gameplay Category:Pinoy Big Brother